


Lights

by vminflwr



Category: rahikoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Las Vegas Wedding, Life Guard Jungkook, Love at First Sight, amalsuckmydick, rahikoo 4 life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminflwr/pseuds/vminflwr
Summary: im funny pls love me
Relationships: rahi/jungkook
Kudos: 6





	1. you're my light

To my lovely Amalie, 

Happiest Birthday to you. I could write a million words and none of them would be enough, not a single one worthy of the person you are and the person you’re becoming. This is the second of your birthdays I have been lucky enough to spend with you and I will do everything in my power to make sure it is the best one yet. 

I have found a best friend, an older sister, and a home in you. You are my safe place, my comfort, my happiness. You are my heart and the other half of me. I don’t want to spend a single day without you. Sometimes I think it must be a burden for you to hold the sun between your palms. It mustn't be easy to bring light into so many people’s lives yet you make it look effortless. 

You’re doing well. I’m proud of you. I’ll always be proud of you. You’ve taught me empathy and kindness. You’ve taught me how to be considerate and how to be there for people. You’ve taught me that it's okay to lend other people your strength because you’ll get it back one way or another. You’ve taught me that I can borrow strength from others if I need to, that leaning on other people is okay and sometimes the only way we can move forward. You’ve shown me the spectrum love exists on, that it isn’t a singular feeling but in fact lot’s of little ones knitted together and it exists as something different for every person. Big things scare me but with you they seem okay. You make me feel like a good person. You make me feel like I'm worthy of being loved. I like the person I am with you and I think that’s what love means. I get so caught up in trying to figure things out when a lot of time they’re right in front of me. I love you so much Amal, there aren’t a lot of things I know for certain but I do know I will continue to say those three words to you until my lungs give out. 

I wanted to do something meaningful for your special day but nothing felt like enough. So please enjoy this instead and don’t hate me for it (✿╹◡╹)  
Love, your Rahi <3 


	2. always shine into my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where rahi meets the love of their life and amal burns with jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deliberately written poorly for ~comedic effect~

Amal and Rahi. Rahi and Amal. The very best of friends. Two peas in a pod if you will. Perhaps even permanently attached at the hip. With a bond to rival Vmin and two hearts made of gold, they were never to be seen far from one another. Where one went, the other surely followed. Almost as if there were an invisible string tying them to one another. 

It was a simple warm day in the middle of summer, the sun beating down almost aggressively onto the poor unsuspecting sand. The waves strong and powerful, blue as can be. Amal was excited, ready to get out there and ride away on his trusty surfboard like there was no tomorrow.  
‘Rahi!!! Make sure you get a lot of pictures!!!’ she exclaimed loudly to her friend, who lay on the beach ready to read some more y/n x Taehyung fanfiction because she has no life.  
‘You got it Amalie!’ she cried back, but in reality she was annoyed. How dare Amal try to take away from her and Taehyung’s alone time. 

However it was okay, there was nothing Rahi enjoyed more than watching Amal do what he loves. Watching his face light up in pure unadulterated happiness touched Rahi’s heart like nothing else. Hearing Amal talk about something they cared about with so much passion and awe in their voice was probably the best thing Rahi could ever hear. 

So she watched. She watched the graceful way Amal paddled out to the middle of the ocean, a mere speck in the distance yet still visible if you squinted. She watched the effortless way Amal stood on his pink and white striped surfboard, the way his arms stretched out, fingertips caressing the wind and helping him to stay balanced. She watched as the waves created a tunnel, and she watched Amal glide in and out, barely letting the water touch her. Rahi was in awe. Every time she watched Amal do anything it made her feel so proud. 

However right as the waves began to simmer down, Amal lost her balance and proceeded to tumble into the limitless ocean crying out a woeful ‘help me!’ as she began to sunk.

‘AMALLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,’ yelled Rahi, overcome with sorrow. There are few things Rahi would run for, freshly baked cookies, BTS and Amal, so she sprinted down the shore fully prepared to dive in to rescue her dear friend. 

Suddenly an angel appeared. Lit up by the warmth of the sun, said angel had a whistle draped around his neck and was wearing the typical red board shorts associated with a life-guard. His chest was golden, arms muscled and tattooed to perfection. His hair, dark and long, ideal to run one’s hands through. His nose was perfect, his eyes celestial in quality, and his mouth was objectively very nice 11/10. Also his thighs and his legs and his feet and his hands and his everything, very very good he looked much like a dream. 

‘Hey Rahi,’ he said in his melodic voice. 

!Holy fucking shit, thought Rahi, this hot bastard knows my name *swoons*!

Rahi being the smooth as fuck, cool and sexy bitch that they are knew the perfect thing to say in retaliation: ‘You’re so hot that when you eat bread, you poop toast.’ 

The angel laughed and laughed, naturally being caught by Rahi’s irresistible charms and immediately smitten by their existence. 

‘I’m Jungkook’ he said softly. 

‘I know,’ Rahi returned, ‘You consume all of my thoughts. Everything I do, everything I want to be, it’s all for you. I care for no one but you. I am scared to continue because I don't want our newfound acquaintance to end but I must say this. You are the ultimate realisation of all of my dreams, I ache for you to love me the way I love you. I tell myself now, taking this risk is worth it as it feels like the only remedy available to relieve the burden of the longing I have for you.’ 

Jungkook stared on in awe. 

‘Say something Guk, please. I beg of you.’

‘It’s you Rahi. It’s always been you. I look at you and I see the sun, the moon, and all of the stars. Before I met you I used to ridicule the people who fell in love. I never believed in the concept of love, it seemed a foolish notion to concern one’s time with. But today you have given me the chance to tell you that my views on this have changed. Since you entered my life I have only loved you more and more after I first looked at you. I love myself for falling in love with you. What this feeling is and how it happened, I do not know, nor do I want to know because I am certain it is the product of some magical higher being. That is what you are to me, pure magic. I have found my truest love and soulmate in you. I believe right in this moment that if love really exists, it is because of you. 

‘Oh Jungkook! My Jungkook!’ 

‘Oh Rahi! My Rahi!’ 

Rahikoo clasped hands, beaming brightly at one another. So overcome with the love they shared they may have forgotten about something… 

‘HELP ME YOU FUCKERS,’ 

‘Oh shit. Jungkook, my best friend is drowning. That motherfucker has awful timing.’

‘Yeah what the hell, we were having a moment,’ :(

‘It’s okay, we better go and save him. Would you mind?’ 

‘Anything for you my beloved,’  
Rahi swooned. (authors note - rahi is so cute in this story)

Jungkook being the majestic being he is, gracefully dived into the ocean, grabbed Amal, and pulled him safely ashore. 

‘Amalie!!! Are you okay oh my god are you hurt?!’

‘Rahi,’ Amal said hoarsely, ‘It’s so dark. I think this is the end for me.’ Amal proceeded to throw a hand over her forehead for dramatic effect.

Rahi knelt next to her best friend, ‘Amal no-’

‘Shhhhh I need you to know *cough cough* you are the best person in the world.’

‘Amal no please-’

Clasping Amal’s hand, Rahi looked to Jeongguk. 

He knew what to do. 

As he pressed his hand to Amal’s forehead, a rainbow began to shoot out of his hand. 

‘Oh my god,’ Rahi breathed, ‘The power of the gays is with us.’ 

All of a sudden Kim Taehyung appeared, crooning a soulful tune:

‘Sumgyeowasseo  
I tell you something  
Geujeo mudeodugien  
Ijen beotil suga eopsneun geol  
Wae geuttaen mal mot haessneunji  
Eochapi apawaseo  
Jeongmal beotil suga eopseul geol

Now cry  
Neoege neomu mianhal ppunya  
Tto cry  
Neol jikyeojuji moshaeseo

Deo gipi deo gipi sangcheoman gipeojyeo  
Doedollil su eopsneun  
Kkaejin yuri jogak gata  
Deo gipi maeiri gaseumman apajyeo  
Nae joereul daesin batdeon  
Yeonyakhagiman haessdeon neo

Geuman ulgo tell me something  
Yonggi eopsdeon naege malhaebwa  
(Geu ttae nahante wae geuraesseo?)  
Mian dwaesseo naege museun jagyeok isseo  
Iraeborago jeoraeborago  
Neoege malhagesseo  
Jack Harlow Breaks Down His Best Bars | Genius News  
Deo gipi deo gipi sangcheoman gipeojyeo  
Doedollil su eopsneun kkaejin yuri jogak gata  
Deo gipi maeiri gaseumman apajyeo  
Nae joereul daesin batdeon  
Yeonyakhagiman haessdeon neo

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my brother  
Sumgyeodo gamchwodo jiwojiji anheo  
"Are you calling me a sinner?"  
Museun mari deo issgesseo  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry my sister  
Sumgyeodo gamchwodo jiwojiji anheo  
So, cry, please dry, my, eyes, ooh-ooh

Jeo bicci (Ah) jeo bicci (Ah-ah) nae joereul bichwojwo  
Dorikil (Ooh-ooh) su eopsneun (Ah)  
Bulkeun piga heulleonaeryeo  
Deo gipi (Ooh; Gipi) maeiri (Ooh; Maeri) jugeul geosman gata (Oh)  
Geu beoreul batge haejwo  
Nae joereul sahaejwo jebal’

‘The gay anthem!’ Rahi exclaimed, ‘I thought it was just a myth!’

As the rainbow continued to pour out of Jungkook’s hands, Taehyung sprinkled confetti onto the scene and disappeared in a rush of glitter with a pretty smile. 

The rainbow surrounded Amal, until he stood fully on his own two feet with wide eyes and a cute little grin on his face. 

‘MAY THE POWER OF THE GAYS BE WITH US!’ roared Jungkook. 

‘MAY THE POWER OF THE GAYS BE WITH US!!!’ roared Rahimal in return. 

‘Oh Amalie, my beautiful best friend. I am terribly thrilled that you are okay but Jungkook and I have to dash. We’re gonna do that cliche thing where you ride off into the sunset with your one true love.’

Amal was burning with jealousy. She wanted Jungkook. But alas, he was Rahi’s and Amal would have to live with that. 

‘It’s okay! Go Rahi, he’s yours.’

(authors note - irl amal should be more like fanfic amal smh)

And so Amal waved as Jungkook and Rahi mounted their pet unicorn. As they galloped into the distance with the sunset as their backdrop, she closed her eyes and felt a warm breeze gently pet her face. He may be gay, but at least he hadn’t drowned. 

As Amal opened his eyes he saw Jungkook and Rahi back where they started. 

‘Come with us Amalie,’ Rahi said, ‘I don’t want to be apart from you.’

And so away they went. Amal mounted the unicorn alongside Rahikoo and felt some excitement at what was to come. Who knew what adventures awaited them. As long as Rahi and Amal are together I am certain they will be okay.


	3. no matter how far apart we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where rahi gets hitched and amal weeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i rly dk what this is

Standing at the altar, Rahi believed this was true happiness. This is all she’d ever wanted, to get married to her one true love. The person that made her heart go boom boom. /Her/ person. 

There was just one small problem. 

Amal wouldn’t stop crying. 

‘Amalie, I get it, I really do,’ Rahi said in an attempt to comfort her best friend, ‘It’s okay to be sad but this is my big day! I know you want Jungkook but he wants me.’

Amal sniffled, ‘I know Rahi,I’m sorry, it’s just hard for me to admit that you’re sexier than I am.’

‘Oh honey, it’s okay. You don’t have to admit it. We both know it’s true.’ xox 

Rahi left Amal sitting at the back of the little venue, taking her rightful place next to the love of her life. Elvis stood there (authors note - Elvis is dead, this is an impersonator) ready to officiate when suddenly the door blasted open. 

‘I OBJECT!!!’

‘Wedding ain’t even started yet love,’ drawled Elvis.

‘Elivs, you greasy bitch, /I/ am going to officiate,’ cried Lyssianne. 

‘Lyss what are you doing here???’ exclaimed Rahi. 

‘I’m here to marry my favourite couple!’ they said softly (authors note - lyss is gross but also cute)

‘Elivs,’ Jungkook started, ‘I’m really sorry, I know being part of my wedding was your dream. But Lyss is cooler than you. Goodbye.’

Jungkook, being the magical human he is, snapped his fingers and Elvis went poof!

And so with a lot of love, alcohol, demon-like wedding officiants, and a wailing Amal, Rahikoo was born. And what a long and happy life they would lead! 

-

‘Rahi!!! Rahi wake up!!!’

‘Huh?’  


‘Rahi wake up!’

‘I’m awake I’m awake, where am I?’

‘Um, at your house?’

‘Sorry what??? I was in Vegas last I heard.’

‘Rahi that’s impossible, we were on call for hours last night and then you fell asleep. You’re still in your room. I can see your Tata pillow next to you.’

‘Wait but Amalie… that means… huh but Jungkook… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!’

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> pls support my ao3 debut!  
> i hope you enjoyed, i put all of my nae pi ttam nunmul (nae majimak chumeul) into this ^^  
> everyone pray my writing career is fruitful  
> you can find me on twt @lilykoos pls dm i have no friends i promise im sexy  
> thanku for reading <333 i rly love my fans xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
